Used
by Kaheiso
Summary: Annabeth has to steal to stay alive. She hates it but her biggest raid ended her in the claws of fate but most importantly in the house of Percy Jackson. Magic-AU. Very much so OOC.


**Huge disclaimer up first: I AM NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER! I am a native german and i am just mere 17 years old, so please dont judge me too harsh on my english, because that is one of the reasons I wanted to write an english story, because I want to improve my english and especially my written english. So please help my if you have any ideas for better wording or grammar to be used at any point. I will greatly appreciate any form of critique as long as its no hate. Because really what is the point in hate.**

**Sooo **

**Having that out of the way I really hope you guys enjoy my story. I have not read it for any mishaps so I am sorry in advance.**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

The cold stung my feet like small needles as I made my way through the dark streets of the town I called home for the whole 16 and a half years of my life.  
Always focused to stay in the shadows my gaze jumped from house to house. A small squeal cut through the silence as a rat fled from the shadows besides me and crossed the dirty roads. My dagger was cold against my hip as I slowly saw my destination rise up from the shadows in front of me.

The mansion was surrounded by twelve feet high stone walls but the turrets of the Mansion and the trees rose up into the nightly sky like small mountain peaks.

A massive gate opened up to a gravel road allied by old oak trees on each side. This road led straight to the entrance of the mansion. A guard hut stood next to the entrance but no light or life kept it cold and dead.

I was pressing against the stone wall of a larger house across the Gate. I could feel the cold of the cobble thru my thin, run down clothing. A gust of wind ran thru my hair and left my dirty blonde locks in a messy pile but my focus stayed on the area in front of me.

I had to hold back a snort at the widely open gate of the mansion. The last few weeks I had observed the property every night to find out the guarding shifts or where I could sneak in.

I had found nothing; there were no guards in any of the nights I have come. The gate had been widely open every time I have seen it, night and day. I saw nobody enter or exit the Mansion over the whole two weeks. And just like every other night the light in the biggest window had turned on at exactly 6 o'clock and turned off at 9 o`clock. Three hours later I had left my hide-out in the slums and started to make my way towards the mansion. A small bag was cramped on my back which would hold the loot of my small journey.  
My dagger and my tools stung into my legs whilst I was running but I have gotten used to it.  
I never wanted to turn towards thievery but when my dad left me at age 7 nobody wanted a dirty small girl as a worker.

It had started off as small pick pocketing. I would go to the market each day, stroll through the legs of the adults unnoticed. On bad days I had to live on some rotten fruit and the dirty water of our small river besides the town.

On good days I returned to my small hut in the slums with a full purse that a noble man must`ve "dropped" so I could live from its content for a few weeks if I was smart.

As I got ten I had to flee from a guard one day and discovered my lock picking abilities. If I had a lucky day I could live of the loot for weeks sometimes even two or three months.

About three weeks ago I first heard the rumors of no guards at the biggest mansion in town. A big almost castle like stone building that stood taller than all of the other buildings in town, taller than our small churches tower.

I started to gather more information and went on my first observation session.

Tonight was the night it would happen, my biggest plot so far and my best planned at that.

I would do it like I always did it. Find a door, pick it open with my dagger, search the house for all the valuables I could carry and then leave as soon as either my bag was full or my feeling told me.

One last time I let my gaze jump from building to building, from shadow to shadow. The moon was as small as it would get tonight, so it was my chance. Even if there were any guards that were just not visible they won`t be able to see me run through the dark.

I took one last large breath and prepared myself for what I was about to do. Another gust of wind sent a chill crawling down my spine but I was already out of the shadows and racing across the plain in front of me and back into the guarding shadows of the wall in front of me.

I sent a look through the gate and observed the gravel road guarded by old oak trees every few meters and wanted to laugh at how easy anyone could sneak up and into the mansion.

Before I lost another thought on the architecture of the mansion I started running through the gates and into the first shadow of a tree.

As soon as I crossed the Gates Border my heart started pounding louder than my feet tapped the ground and adrenaline started to rush through my veins like the rivers in the spring.

I didn't waste a breath whilst taking short cover in the shadow of each tree, observing my quite surroundings with clear sight.

I had reached the last tree before the entrance of the mansion. One last breath and I had cleared the small opening and reached the doors in a few steps. There was still no sight of any guard or other sign of life. A swoosh went through the leaves as a gust of wind blew my hair in my face and sent chills over my whole body.

The thought of new clothes reassured me that what I did was the right thing, it wouldn't hurt whoever lived in this mansion but it would make me survive for some more time.

I quickly pulled out my dagger with my cold long fingers as my other hand threw my entangled blond hair over my shoulder.

The lock was picked in mere seconds and the door opened without a sound and once again I wanted to shout in laughter at how easy this was.

My cold bare feet touched cool smooth ground as I silently entered the building.

I shot a gaze through the hall quickly observing the massive stone steps leading up to the second level on the right side of me and a dark hallway next to another door straight ahead.

The windows on both sides touched the meager furnishing in the little light that the moon emanated tonight and created ghostly shadows on each step of the marble staircase.

Before I started to freeze to the ground my feet tapped silently towards the staircase and I found myself in a hallway with a row of windows that let the cold light of the moon in to illuminate paintings on the opposing wall.

Again I wanted to shout at my obscene luck but I already scurried towards a half open door on the other side of the hallway. My heart pounding with each time my bare feet touched the cold smooth stone.

I could already feel myself slip through the door as I froze in place. Something was behind me, I could feel it.

My heart sent adrenaline through my pumping veins and I could almost feel my body heat up as I slowly turned around.

My heart dropped when the figure entered my field of view less than three meters away from me where I had just ran along. This shouldn't be possible. I blinked multiple times in the hope that the adrenaline rush just made me see figures but the dark shadow just stood silently in the hallway.

I couldn't talk as I tried to observe and clearer features than some broad shoulders towering above me at about one foot. A hood cast shadows on the figures face so that I couldn't even make out if there were eyes or a mouth.

This would be my death. I knew it.

Thievery and breaking into houses was punished by death.

I took another deep breath and cleared my throat to face my fate.

The figure opened its eyes. Two glowing balls started emanating an almost blue light from the eyes.

The eyes itself were a color I have never seen before. A clear mix of green and blue so intense it seemed like they were magical flashlights some of the rich people only could afford.

It looked like the sea was raging in those eyes when a blizzard suddenly came to freeze the sea. But the rage of the sea lived on under the masses of ice, radiating of pure power and superiority. I could almost feel how my body temperature sank as soon as my gaze made contact with the deathly glare of the figures indescribable eyes.

My words got stuck in my throat and I almost choked.

"What`s your name?", the voice was a dark and deep hum as it cut through the absolute silence and rattled my thoughts back in place. I would take my fate in pride.

"Annabeth Chase." My voice sounded far glassier than I intended and I wanted to scalp myself for this show of weakness. I shot the figure a hopefully deathly glare.

A rattle moved through the figure as I could hear a sound that resembled a chuckle come from the shadow in the same deep and dark hum as before.

"Annabeth Chase", the voice repeated my name in an almost soothing deep hum I would have found relaxing if it weren't for the inevitable cold that seemed to grab my heart as the figure said my name.

Suddenly my plan of taking my fate in pride seemed like the dumbest idea I had ever had and I wanted to curl up in a ball and beg for Mercy.

I shook my head to forget the thought and picked up the cold gaze of the figure still pinned to my own stormy grey eyes.

If I weren't so sure that there was absolutely no emotion visible in the deathly cold of the figures eyes I would have bet to see hints of surprise glimmer in them.

Without another word he turned around.

"I like you." If anyone else would say I like you it sounds nice or ironical or friendly. But him saying it was free of any emotions and he could have also just told me that he will kill me.

He didn't look back and took his first quite step away from me. Just to stop as if to think about something.

I say my chance, silently I grabbed my dagger.

The handle seemed to stick to my hand from the cold.

In quit anticipation I lifted my hand and took a step forwards. I was going to hit him with the handle of the dagger. I am not a murderer. My muscles were tense and I was ready to release the power. I mentally threw up a picture for my quickest getaway and let my muscles take over.

My daggers handle shot towards his head. My blood shot thru my veins, pushed by the adrenaline pumping thru every fiber of me.

I mentally prepared myself for the thud of the head when my dagger would finish its arch.

I froze. Literally. My hand was inches away from the back of his head when my arm froze in motion. I didn't feel pain, I didn't feel hurt all I felt was cold. Absolute cold. A complete abstinence of any sort of energy. All I could feel was the cold keeping my arm from moving.

I should have felt fear. I should have been panicking. I was going to die now, I have just signed my death contract. But there was nothing.

I couldn't _think._

I slowly started to regain my ability to think and finally the emotions set in, my breathing got faster and I could feel how my blood pressure was rising. I realized what I just did and instantly dreaded what was going to happen. I was going to die, it was certain now that I have attacked the figure so cowardly, so dumb. I wanted to scold myself for even having the idea.

Scared I focused myself on what was happening in front of me. The figure was still with its back facing me.

The hood moved and it almost seemed like the figure cocked its head to the side, considering.

Finally a sound broke through the freezing silence. It was a chuckle. The same chuckle the figure had given me before at my semi deathly glare. The deep hum that accompanied the almost bemused sound seemed to rattle my bones.

"I really do like you." He turned around as he said it. My hand was still frozen in the air, now just mere inches away from his hooded face.

A swipe with his hand and my arm unfroze. I was surprised at the move and my hand still holding the dagger fell towards his face since I didn't expect to regain control over my arm soon, maybe ever.

But before I could even see what happened his hand caught my wrist and stopped it from dropping on his face.

I was still too shocked by his words as it struck me what had just happened, I was still alive. My head almost exploded as the questions hit me.

Why did he do that?  
How did he freeze me?  
Who is he?

His hand was cold around my wrist as he inspected my face closely, no sign of emotions in his confusing, cold eyes.

"Come with me, you have to warm up." He turned around and started to walk away from me. My dagger still in my own hand I started to follow. I didn't know why I was still alive. Anybody else would have killed me if I just had invaded their house. In fact, people have tried to kill me but I have always gotten away somehow.

But this guy left me with a weapon, his back turned to me after I had just tried to assault him.

Either he was stupid, arrogant or impossibly powerful. I guessed the first two but he didn't kill me and just offered me that I should warm up.

Before another consideration I followed him through the dark hallway.

We didn't walk too long until we arrived at a sturdy looking door about eight feet high and made of a pure dark wood.

He pushed it open and a small squeak ran through the air.

As we entered lights turned on and flooded the room in a warm orange tone.

A gigantic bed covered most of the high rooms space. On both sides of the room were doors under one of them a slit of light rippled through indicating some sort of life behind it.

The still hooded figure started towards that door and I followed without a second thought, passing the comfy looking bed.

I could feel the carped running smoothly under my bare feet and I wondered if I left any dirt marks.

The figure swung open the door and opened it into a wide bathroom, on one side was a giant pool in the ground, water was steaming and I could feel an urge build up inside of me to just jump straight into the hot water, my arm was still cold from being frozen and I haven't had a warm bath in my whole life, I never got used to having warm things.

I held back the urge to jump in and threw a questioning gaze at the figure.

To my surprise he made a gesture to the pool. "It's yours, you can jump straight in. If you need any help just say it and the nymphs should be there in a second. I will be in the room we just came through, when you are done just walk to the other side. The other door will open up into another bedroom. The bed will be yours, I will wake you up tomorrow okay?"

I was too startled to say anything so I just nodded.

"Good, try not to kill yourself." He turned to leave when I regained my ability to speak.

"Who are you?" my voice sounded scared and glassy but I didn't care at that moment. I was too confused at everything.

He turned around again to finally take his hood off. Raven black unorganized hair flowed down the forehead of a young looking face, not older than seventeen or eighteen but still with sharp facial features. It seemed like everything in his face was supporting his confusing eyes, the detailed eyebrows, the long eyelashes and the swung lips he raised in an almost welcoming smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I am sorry I should have introduced myself before, my name is Perseus Jackson but please just call me Percy"

Percy, I had never heard such a name before. I found myself to surprisingly like the name.

"Ok Percy, but" my voice trailed off a bit and I had to clear my throat. "but why?"

He chuckled again, the same almost bemused sound humming through the air like a giant lazy bee. But again I didn't get to not notice that his eyes stayed the same icily cold expression as always.

"Everything at its time Annabeth. But for now we'll call it fate." Before I could answer anything he left the room closing the door behind him and leaving me alone with the pool of steaming hot water.

My thoughts were racing through my head as I slowly started to get rid if my dirty clothes and put them down next to a white nights dress on a small table.

I still couldn't comprehend what was happening right now. From the moment my hand had frozen something had happened in my head. It was like I had just touched something. Something so immensely powerful I was scared even thinking about it. I hadn't noticed it in that moment but I realized now. Naked in the bathroom of a mansion I had planned to raid and just about to take a bath after the owner of the mansion, Percy Jackson I reminded myself, had ordered me to warm up.

Even though I had tried to assault him.

But everything had just felt so right in a way I couldn't explain. It felt like I had reached something, I didn't know what but I knew that it could mean anything. Because if there was one thing that I was sure of. This must be what Percy had told me.

This must be fate.

That thought plastered in my head I touched the steaming water and as it slowly enveloped my cold body I could feel a tension being cut loose I didn't know I was holding.

This was right for now and I will worry about the rest as soon as it comes. This was all I could think. And even though I usually hated to be in the unknown this did feel right for once and I could slowly fell my body relax.

* * *

**Hey wow its done already.**

**This chapter should mainly function as an introduction, hence its short length.**

**I have suprisingly enough actually planned out most of the story so lets hope my motivation and time available carries through.**

**Anyways. I am super tired and should probably just sleep already.**

**Good night and**

**Read ya**


End file.
